Love and Sayians
by ashleyrainey
Summary: the summary is on the first page. so check it out and tell me what u think
1. Default Chapter

Love and Sayians  
  
Kathy Chicas: Roguegambit author pen name  
  
Ashley Rainey: Ashleyrainey author pen name  
  
Bulma Summary:   
  
Bulma was born July 8, 1988. Her mother died giving birth to her. So as Bulma grew up she was only surrounded by males. That's because all of the females in her family died while giving birth. So all Bulma knew was boy stuff.  
  
Vegeta Summary:  
  
Vegeta was born February 17, 1988. His mother died when he was 15 years old. ( we'll tell u later in the story. He's 15 in this story.) But he knew who did it and how she died. Ever since then Vegeta never gave out his heart and became a cold monster. Plus his father sleeps with any slut that he can get to sleep with him. Vegeta never in his life trusted anyone but his mother. So now he has no one to trust. He only has one use for women and that is to get rid of ( Starts Coughing) his lust. One day he sees bulma and even though he's known who she was. He saw her beating up a girl and after she finished with the girl he thought that maybe he could get a date with her. But the only replay that he got was kick to the groin.   
  
A/N: There is gonna be some Chi-Chi Bashing and Yamcha bashing. Also this story is written by me and my friend Ashley. So if for some reason it doesn't show on mine the type in Ashleyrainey under the find for author pen name.  
  
Thanks and hope u enjoy our story. Kathy and Ashley. 


	2. Old School, New Fights

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ. But I do own this fic. So if u don't like it we don't care. Also please review and tell us what u think. It didn't take us long to write this fic but where gonna put up 1 chapter at a time.  
  
To the first chapter: Old School, New Fights  
  
Bulma was sitting at her usual table with the Z-gang. She and her twin brother Goku and Vegeta had large plates full of food. She and Goku looked different even though they were twins. Bulma had Blue hair and Black highlights, Blue eyes, and a blue tail that was hidden under a belt. She, Goku and Vegeta were Sayians. Goku looked the same as always. Her crew consisted of Herself, Vegeta. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Maroon, Yamcha, Krillin and 18.   
  
Bulma decided to go up an get a snack. ' M&M's sounds nice' she thought. So when she got her candy out of the machine, she turned to go back to her table. She realized that there was a girl sitting in her seat. ' Calm down Bulma' she thought over and over. She walked to where the girl was.  
  
She turned and saw Bulma shot her a death glare. The girl was Kay. She was always jealous of Bulma. Bulma had the body, money, the friends and she didn't have any of that.  
  
She went to Kay and tapped her on the shoulder. " Kay this is my seat so could u please move?" " Bulma I know that this is ur seat and no bitch I will not move." Kay slowly raised out of the seat. " Did you just call me a Bitch?" " Yea bitch and I do what the Fuck I Please." " Bitch, They only people that can call me that our my friends and u surely ain't one of them." Vegeta could feel her Ki rising. " Woman calm down." he said.  
  
  
  
Kay threw a fist. Bulma blocked it and threw Kay across the room. Everybody that was in that room knew better to mess with Bulma and her gang.  
  
Bulma also had the strength of a male and could fight like one. Kay got up and tried to swing at Bulma once again. Bulma had ideas of her own. Bulma hit her in the gut which sent her to the ground in pain. Kay didn't propose a problem to Bulma.   
  
When she was finished , Vegeta was impressed. So he went up to Bulma. " Hey Bulma that was one of a beating" " Don't Flatter yourself." " Would you like to train with me?" " Sure but only if you don't hold out on me." " ok" " you can leave now," " Wanna go out with me?" She kicked him in his member and fell to the ground. " Sorry Vegeta but your not my type." 


	3. Help!

A/N: ~Vegeta thinking~, and -Bulma thinking-  
  
Tell us what u think. The are also OOC. out of character. They don't like they do in the show some do and some don't live with it.  
  
Chapter 3: Help!!!!!!  
  
Bulma had left the room. She decided to go home a little early.   
  
Vegeta let out a low growl. He was just humiliated and by a woman. Maroon came over. " Vegeta can you come to my house and Tutor me in Science?" " Sure but help me up."   
  
( Vegeta being nice, now that's a first.)  
  
Vegeta got up and left also. He decided not to go home because he didn't want to deal with his father. So he went to the hospital and visited his mother. When he got there bad news awaited him. A nurse that looked about 36 walked up to him. " Hello" " Hello, I am Vegeta no Ouji JR. and im here to visit my mother." " Im terribly sorry but she passed." " Don't be it wasn't ur fault no get out of my way." She moved out of the way.  
  
~ How could he do that to her?~ ~ That man is not my father~ He left to go and think.  
  
- Why does Chi-Chi act like a slut?- Bulma thought to herself.   
  
" Who cares" she said aloud. All she wanted to do was sleep and that what she planned to do. She had accidentally left the window open.   
  
During the night Vegeta came in through her window. He just stood there watching her and thinking. ~Woman u will soon be mine~ this brought a smile to his face. He left. But when he gets home Hell is gonna come out. 


End file.
